regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 089
Recap Georg studying is interrupted by a summons from Baron Song who is convening his council to discuss the matter of a new Sheriff. A man named Aaron has volunteered to take the position, while inexperienced he has a good head on his shoulders, and he gets the council's stamp of approval, and so Misty Rapids gains a new sheriff. After some more days of study, Georg finally masters the spells of Water Breathing and Leomans Tiny Hut. 1509-05-04 He reveals his progress while having dinner with the Baron, and the two end up talking late into the night. During which the Baron becomes quite inebriated, the subject of the Barons father's poisoning comes up. 1509-05-05 The next day Georg decides to head over to the barrows to investigate the death. Inside the tomb, Georg finds the desiccated corpse on which he casts Past Life, and has a vision of the last few seconds of the Barons life. He sees the now deceased Baron trying to cut down his wife, but before he could he succumbs to poisoned wine she gave him moments before. Georg returns to the keep and finds a hungover Baron Song, to whom he reveals his disturbing vision. The Baron scoffs at Georg tale, and deciding discretion is the better part of valor, Georg lets the matter be, at least until he has more information. Anyway, with some free time, he casts Water Breathing and heads to town, where he is confronted by Mother Ulmmin's lackeys. Georg puts up some token resistance as he is dragged off to be purified. He puts up quite the performance of drowning, and plays dead, only to interrupt Mother Ulmmin mid gloat by coming back to life, Startled, Mother Ulmmin demands that Georg be purified once again, but Georg grabs Mother Ulmmin and loudly declares that he has stared into the abyss and has been judged worthy by all the gods. He also suggests that perhaps Mother Ulmmin subject herself to purification, before striding back to shore. After composing himself, Georg notices there is quite the crowd gathered around him, and so he gives them a speech about his purification again, and tells the crowd about the temple to the west, and then leads them there, gathering more folk along the way. Upon reaching the temple, Georg shows them the statue and declares that this is a temple devoted to all the gods and that he only sees a pillar and not visages of the gods like the rest do. This revelation has a strange effect on the gathered people, and they kneel before him, as he departs with a little help from magic, he Dimension Doors away into the tetherwilds, leaving his following behind, and returns to the keep. He informs the Baron of his purification. 1509-05-06 The next day he decides to journey Thornwood, but not before once more making a stop at the Barrows, and uses Past Life on the Baron's deceased mother. He has a vision of a peasant woman in a field but is murdered by Gnolls. Perturbed by the vision, he delays his journey to Thornwood to bring the revelation to the Baron. The Baron immediately tricks Kel Crystal into following them to the dungeon, and after a short interrogation, Kel Crystal reveals the truth of the sordid affair. The previous Baron suspected his wife of adultery, and wanted her executed, but he was murdered before the act could be done. Afterwards Kel crystal helped to fake his wife's death and plan her escape, before the Barons will could be carried out. Kel Crystal also divulges that the only clue to the missing mother's location was that she mentioned Pernisis before she left. His task complete, Georg resumes his journey to Thornwood, allowing the Baron time to process the revelation and Kel Crystal to ponder her fate. 1509-05-07 In Thornwood, he learns a little more about the Redshield cousins and also reads up on the Rainwood region. 1509-05-13 He identifies Demon Eye. He learns that the curse dagger will always appear in your hand for combat whether you want it to or not and bestows combat penalties on the user. 1509-05-14 His preparations complete, he arrives in Rainwood, hoping to get the lay of the land, a week before the party. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes